1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology that allows improvement of tamper resistance for software.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, it is not desirable for the content of certain software, such as software containing an authentication algorithm, to be publicly known. However, in such cases, which include cases involving executable format software, there is fear that the nature of the software authentication algorithm or the source code could be brought to light through disassembly or debugging. In regards to the technology disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2011-28506, complexity of conditional branch instructions in source codes makes branch condition analysis difficult. Such technology allows enhancement of code obfuscation in order to avoid the aforementioned threat. That is to say, even if disassembly or the like becomes possible and if source code analysis takes place, source code obfuscation will cause time and effort to be expended for analysis. In this way, it becomes possible to improve software tamper resistance.